


堕天使

by 2896luyang



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang
Summary: Deckard正在面临一件怪事。超乎正常人或者说特工、探员乃至科学家研究员都不能理解的事情，但他并不想声张。但凡他此刻走出家门一步，且不说时刻都想宰了他的杀手们，就连路人都要因此吓个半死然后报警抓他，然后该怎么解释，也许可以说是化妆舞会的道具吧？哦该死的，他的潜意识已经开始接受这些羽毛制品了。庆幸吧，肖，好歹是在家里，而且只有自己。接受现实之后，他这么想。从那一对肩胛骨后挂着的巨大灰色翅膀的状态可以猜到，它们的主人此刻一定是十分懊恼的，才导致了这对神奇又美丽的羽毛架子一直耷拉着，几乎要变得像高定秀场的女士长裙，尤其是那些拖地款。“该死的，那些东西研究的算是什么玩意儿，哦不那都已经被销毁了，恶作剧？这质量倒是真他妈的好！”“So what the fuck is this！”英国人显然是在自言自语，看这架势已经快要跟自己吵起来，哦也许他指的是身后那些毛茸茸的东西，好像指望它能开口回答自己一样。Deckard抖着翅膀坐在电脑前面，屏幕的反光让他注意到座椅靠背挤着那副骨架，他不得不把屁股往前挪动，仅坐了三分之一在椅子上。搜索引擎上显示的东西并没有他想得到的，事实上不可能有，而他也不想求助Mr. Nobody和蛋白粉探员。Deckard坚信这些人与其说是帮自己，还不如直接抓他去做研究，那就更让他恶心了。
Relationships: Lukard - Relationship, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw





	堕天使

**Author's Note:**

> 含有插叙，时间线不是很乱，应该还能看懂，如果看不懂可以先参考梗概。神之领域的部分基本就是插叙，跳过的话就是回忆到当下的时间顺序。

“你不应该做这些多余的事。”  
“但我为此而生，也是职责，杀戮与残暴即是最衷心的表现，这不是惩罚的理由，God”  
“洪水淹没的不只有恶人，我认为这是你的本性。”  
“不，这是你创造的杰作，神创造我。”  
“而你在审判日前就做出了决断，无辜的生灵被终结，你是堕天使。”  
“神也会畏惧？”  
“你企图灭世，生灵会畏惧。”  
上帝创造他，给予其掌控绝望的能力，强大的攻击力甚至超越主神。上帝博爱世人，为众生赎罪祈祷幸福，但仍然存在处决与刑罚，这是为了形成大爱，失控和犯下重罪的天使需要被消灭，所以有了特殊的堕天使。他同其他天使一样有着惊艳的美貌，男人的身体和魅惑的眼睛，集力与美于一身。但过于偏激的能力带来灾祸，他带来的洪水在方舟仍在建造之时席卷大地，在末日审判前带走大量人类的灵魂。他并非死神，但比死神更具血腥。他像是上帝的杀手，为其清扫污秽，又置身其中，替神染血。他生来便无法进入天堂，却享受狂暴、危险、疯狂且孤独的灵魂，化身成梦魇，恶魔，最恐怖的力量让上帝怜悯被这位“判决者”处刑的一切生灵。于是上帝封印他的能力，也封存他的记忆，他就化成蝴蝶，化成光，从此只有神知道。他被短暂驱逐，下落到曾经饱受他折磨的土地，等待苏醒。  
\--- 

昂贵的布料制成的定制款还在地上躺着，大部分都是Deckard的衣服，毕竟美国人总是没什么可脱的，在公主口中的得体和体感温度三十摄氏度之中，大块头总会选择后者，热浪与气压会让他喘不过气。从科学的角度来讲，也许海拔两米处的氧含量的确更稀薄一些，以至于喝进嗓子里的蛋白粉都被气压挤进了脑子里。前一句是Deckard的谩骂。如果从第三人称视觉去看，也许这个视角才叫科学，从这里可以发现，这并不能用所谓的高温、气压、压强之类的学术用词解释，只是简单的因为这一对不共戴天的两人又凑到一起了。因为无可奈何，因为奇妙的“情感磁铁”。这些攻击和特征性斗嘴就像磁场的磁感线，他们两个绝对不是同极，风格迥异。然而众所周知，异极相吸。  
“你有病吗，才刚干完还想来一炮?我要怀疑你的蛋白粉里是不是掺药了，别像一头发情期的公象一样好吗！”  
“嘿！我只是看你一眼，你是在害羞吗伊斯兰小处女！哇哦，还真是不好意思了，好像刚才叫很大声的不是你？Is that you？”  
“让你龌龊的视线离我远点，我已经感觉这些地方要脏起来了。”  
“太过激了 princess，我知道不该说你是小处女，事实上你刚才就已经不是了。但或许你不介意展示一下这些伤疤，男人的功勋章。”  
“Go Fuck Yourself, asshole......which one do you want to ask.”  
“你趴下的时候，肩胛骨上看起来花里胡哨的是怎么来的，什么东西能打出这么漂亮的勋章？不得不说，还挺适合你，sexy girl”  
“去你的，我真想把你的脑子掏出来在马桶水里洗一洗，这叫蝴蝶，B-U-T-T-E-R-F-L-Y！从小就在了，还有你要是敢再说一遍那个称呼我立刻把你的老二撅下来塞进你的屁股里！”  
“Well well 还是在你的屁股里好一点。”  
\--- 

自从上个任务回来已经三天了，Deckard很少有如此狼狈的时候，并不是说受重伤或者差点回不去安全屋。只是“不得体”，指浑身浴血，特战服上面结了硬硬的一层血痂，然后再被湿润，总之这件衣服绝对是无法回收再利用，其中有他自己的，但大部分属于敌人。Deckard不喜欢这样，像一个移动屠宰场，哦得了吧，连屠宰场的猪都没有这么多脏血可流。去看看他的任务清单，目标的名字甚至还没达到两行，通常情况下只是需要潜行，伪装。制造一场简单的毒杀或者秘密处决即可，但从这个出血量和喷溅效果，他绝对杀了所有人，或者绝大多数，然后剩下的没准儿死于爆炸之类的大场面。  
如果有战争录影带，那么Deckard的壮举一定会成为狂战士的教科书示范模板，谁也不知道这些尸体是不是全部属于基地，他们都是在错误的时间出现在错误的地方，于是命运收走了这些亡灵。他们的命运就是Deckard，持枪和匕首，甚至微型炸药，还有他整个饱含了力量与危险的身体。这些工具让他改写了众生。  
为什么这么做？Deckard本意还是潜行派，只背着一把SR-556突击步枪和别再腿上的定制5MM消音版，战术匕首贴在手腕外侧，刀刃与肌肉平齐。就像和Luke合作一样不顺，进入基地不到五分钟就被迫开战了，他的动作已然快成为肌肉记忆了，但不同以往的是这次多了一把利刃在手腕，也就是说当他下意识的再去勒别人脖子的时候，那个场面绝对是血腥到了限制级，几乎是喷涌而出。没有时间在这愣神，背后的士兵也开始扑上来，Deckard甚至都没有回头，从尸体身下抽出左臂像甩鞭一样挥去，速度极快的扫过六十度角，左侧扑来的“人头快递”被横向割裂整张脸。接着是已经到达攻击范围内的右翼，他用肘击当作格挡，将对准了自己脑袋的手枪打掉，借势利用对方还没来得及把枪甩掉仍然在扳机处留了几根手指勾在那，Deckard迎着枪口握上去像上用力，一声脆响就像嚼生芹菜似的，如果那个人能活下来，恐怕要去医院打三个月的手托石膏。  
所以，为什么这么做？Deckard Shaw和这些尽忠职守的士兵大多是近身格斗，纠缠在一起实在无需用枪了，否则就会是无数个堵着枪口的肉盾浪费他昂贵的子弹。但是这把战术匕首的质量实在太好，以至于有太多的血，溅在他脸上，脖子上。衣服上也因为缠斗而沾染不少，甚至这些人倒下去的时候头发都因为半干的血迹而在Deckard衣服上拉出一条长长的痕迹。最让他反胃的是其中有个大个子，用他自己的话来说，那简直就是翻版加大号的Luke，但愚蠢也是加倍的。Shaw几乎毫不费力的直接从“浩克”下巴中间刺进去，然后那把带有导血槽的战术匕首就从他的手腕上离开，留在了厚实的“浩克肉”里。脏血几乎是浇灌式的弄了他一身，从头顶到后背，他恨不得回去就要用消毒液洗澡。  
但这里有一个问题，Deckard自从杀出那间屋子就异常不爽。源于一身半干的血把衣服浸透，恶心又不舒适，以及背后肩胛骨钻心的痛。类似于灼烧神经，由背部表层皮肤开始向下渗透，进入第三至第四胸椎，接着到达颈下神经节，这是一个错综复杂的神经线团，末梢与内脏大神经和腹腔神经节相连接。或者换一种说法，如同业火中烧，由外到内升温，连同血液一起沸腾。这无疑给特工的行动打了助推剂，就像是在给他的爱车再加一两管火焰喷射器，只会更加猛烈。Deckard给这里上演了只有一个主角的无人生还。汇报结果后，这的确不太像他的风格，这更像是Luke，众所周知Shaw主张的是头脑，面对电话里的调侃，又或者说还有一丝疑惑，他只是说：  
“省省吧，只是恰巧没有出现在今天的名单上，但咸鱼身上的每一粒盐都不无辜对吧。”  
\--- 

Deckard正在面临一件怪事。当他洗去浑身血污的时候，那个蝴蝶形状的痕迹像是把血液吸进了皮肤里，仍然保留着血色，洗不掉，但灼烧感不再那么强烈了。显然他也没见过这种现象，鉴于这个痕迹自从他长大独立起来，才渐渐清晰，不像是遭遇暗算或针剂的表现。与其费心研究跟了自己几十年的标记，不如到头马上去睡一觉，他也不那么年轻了，肉体和精神的疲劳过度总是任务结束后的头等大事。  
他再次睁眼的时候，是背后的疼痛感唤醒他的。这一觉睡得不好，甚至尽是噩梦，他有点想不起来具体的内容，大约是与神话相关的，环境总是在变化，先是柔和温暖，再是阴霾，然后又像是布满硝烟的战场，但除了他自己再没有其他人。最后剩下了光，刺眼却没有烧灼感，还有些蝴蝶，引领他向光里走，剩下的就是一片空白，他不记得了。痛感让他艰难的起身活动了肩膀，试图感受疼痛源头，只是一些红肿的隆起，可能就是因为那些血红色的印记，他想。不过这没什么大不了的，他曾经受的伤哪一个不必这些红肿更加磨人精神，也许只是需要擦些药。于是他就那么做了。  
\--- 

“你不该违背神的指引。”  
“我们即将唤醒你，包括你的本性，嗜血、残暴、杀戮。天国再次需要清扫者。”  
“接受它，执行它，做自己的本能，然后再次被封印，这是你衷心的表现。”  
“无论何时，何地。你都是你，你就是杀戮。”

\--- 

等到下一次Deckard睁开眼的时候，巨大的灰色翅膀覆盖着他，背部与翅膀连接的骨架已经与新肉长在一起，愈合的速度很快，如天性使然。他甚至感觉到自己可以抵抗地心引力，也许也不再需要体重秤了，他发现这对翅膀仅轻轻的摆动就引起了不小的上升气流，仿佛能把他托起来。沉默持续大约三分钟，随着deckard瞪大的眼睛和用力掐自己腰上软肉之后得到的疼痛感，他意识到他已经从梦里醒来了，紧接着就是爆炸般用尽全身力气的怒吼。  
“What the fuck is this！！”  
这绝对是他入住以来最扰民的一次。差点把邻居的应急感应灯泡都喊亮。等他暴躁的从卧室走下来，来到一层。他绝对，发誓，自己没有供奉神像的习惯，但它就出现在精英主义风格的矮茶几上，空洞的眼睛正对着Deckard。他好像从那双眼睛里又见到了光，足够刺眼，乃至晕眩。这是他两天内第三次进入梦境了，两次自愿，一次被迫。  
\--- 

现在Deckard想起来了所有事情。并非自愿，但他已经没有了选择权。那对翅膀要引领他回归原本的位置，从这个世界凭空消失，没有人知道Deckard去了哪，甚至不再有人记得这个名字，连假身份都省去了。他只需要接受、跟随内心深处的本能和烙印，走进光，就会重新立足云端另一个世界。  
但是，即使能力被唤醒，他仍然是Deckard Shaw，如同他曾经在天使之位的时候一样。  
“去他妈的，没人能命令我。”  
“Get out of my world!”

还记得那把锋利的战术匕首吗？它现在插在Deckard的肩胛骨上，想要快速的把这对翅膀拿下来并不简单，这个过程注定是充满鲜血和苦难的。而他现在是拥有堕天使精神的凡人肉体，意味着煎熬也会是前所未有的。特工也没办法违反人体工程学，好在他柔韧度极强，能够勉强的把刀插进肉与骨头的间隙，仍需用力。Deckard发誓如果他正在卸的是别人的翅膀，他肯定干净利落的早就完工了。但现在他只能一边颤抖着，一边继续折磨自己，直到额头上的汗珠相互聚拢，承受不住重力，顺着他的鼻梁、睫毛滑下来，从鼻尖和下巴滴落，描绘他完美的下颌线，忽略掉背后的鲜血如注，这场面就是本世纪最绝佳的荷尔蒙泛滥地。背后的骨架如他本人一样坚韧，Deckard甚至怀疑普通的合金无法损伤它们，加上刚刚觉醒的能力，他的伤口总是不合时宜的缓慢愈合，然后再被自己剖开。他需要挖的很深，连同部分肌肉组织一起尽可能地切断，然后再试图利用墙壁将那支受伤的翅膀折断，直到足够用手攥住然后扯下来。这绝对够让他歇上几天，不，甚至几周。  
Deckard的血仍然在流淌着，从惨白的背肌蜿蜒着流到椅子上，然后椅子的凹陷也被盛满，向四周蔓延滴在地上。汗水将Deckard整个人都湿润了，手里更是血与汗杂糅在一起，他不断打滑，然后弯下腰，撕扯着自己割出来的身体裂痕，捡起来那把已经存在血痂的匕首。他不能再温柔的对自己，仅仅是咬着嘴唇，几乎要咬下来，然后顺着肌肉纹理切割的创口还不够大，他划破肌肉的速度几乎与愈合一样缓慢。Deckard绝望地看着那束光，而后者就迎上来照在他脸上。照亮瞳孔，那双眼睛仍然明亮，但虹膜内的平滑肌迅速收缩，他的眼睛里仿佛正在经历地狱的磨难。  
Deckard丢弃了那把匕首，他费劲的拉动平时轻而易举就能打开的暗柜，是一把消音手枪，他用头当作支撑点，枕在硬邦邦的桌子上，上弹，朝自己的肩胛骨毅然决然的连开三枪，横向射击，打在与翅膀连接处的表层皮肉上，确保体内不会残存弹片，光是割掉这一支翅膀就已经够他受的了。像原计划一样，他撑着桌子站起来，尚且完好的那支翅膀也为他的动作出了一份力，如同卸载电脑软件前的弹窗一样献殷勤。Deckard几乎是要摔倒在地上，他重重的把自己往墙角上摔，骨骼碎裂的声音提醒他赶紧抓住那些羽毛然后用尽全身力气扯断它们。毫不意外的连同肌肉、小块皮肤都被连带着撕裂。  
任何常人都不会见过那个场面，简直就是一潭血水。Deckard和掉下来的翅膀一起坠落了，侧身摔在地上，但他几乎没力气叫出来，一点声音都没有。他全身的精力都用在了呼吸系统，几乎要把整个肺都呼出去，但仍然觉得缺氧。工作尚未完成，他需要在昏迷之前把另一支翅膀也解决。  
\---   
当Luke再次得到有关于Deckard的消息时，还是从别人嘴里听来的。这对已经公布的恋人几乎两周没有联系了，也包括跟组织。Mr. Nobody向Luke发送了Deckard失联的消息，并附上了他最有可能在的位置信息。  
从美国直飞伦敦的航班，最快也需要七八个小时，此时Luke并没有过度焦虑。Deckard是优秀的，一直是。他不会蠢到在自家安全屋被谋害。而这个想法也就持续到了他进门的前一秒。  
血腥味几乎弥漫了整个房间，已经过去两周了，Deckard几乎和地上的血迹融为一体，这表明他将近两周没有移动过身体。弹壳就在Luke脚下，惨白的身体和已经暗到发黑的结痂刺痛他的眼睛，他甚至喊不出声音，也不敢喊，那些羽毛制品就在Deckard身边躺着，即便是真的把蛋白粉喝进脑子里他也知道，这不是一件可以让普通警察和医生处理的事情。而且他不确定，就算真的有医生，Deckard是否还需要救助。救护车都不愿意接死人。  
他几乎是被这场景抽走了所有力气，跪在地上，在天使旁边。小心翼翼的把他捞起来却不敢让他背靠在自己怀中，但很快他就被再次震惊。Deckard还有微弱的鼻息，不过也无法以活着的状态再虚弱一点了。  
他仍然是堕天使，仍有神赐予的能力。尽管Luke对此还一无所知，但这些力量的的确确帮Deckard撑过了两周等来了救援。  
\---   
又一次，Deckard醒过来，眼前充满异国风情的巨人盯着他，甚至让他怀疑是不是已经被这股视线烫出了洞。但他没有精力斗嘴，也不想马上解释这一切。他本来可以抗过去的！但是天杀的谁知道自行割除翅膀的代价如此之大，不仅是肉体上，精神力也受到严重损伤。不过现在能够确定他还活着，并且有人照顾。  
他还不想那么快就彻底醒来，也许还需要更长时间的休息，他知道Luke会收拾这些，偶尔做一回公主也不失为一个好的选择。  
\---   
“所以你这么做就是为了抵抗神意做个普通人？不是吧princess，这故事也太扯淡了”  
“闭嘴，想破你的肌肉脑子你也不会懂的。”  
“You did this for me.I know.”  
“滚出去，现在，立刻！我现在巴不得给你的背上也开两个口子试试看”  
“Oh...princess 大难不死之后难道不应该是卿卿我我的温存戏码吗？”  
“说人话！”  
“滚不滚床单。”  
“滚！”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于堕天使的内容多来自各搜索引擎和博客，内容大体是一致的，如有漏洞请指出，因为还没有阅读过相关文献比如《圣经》《创世纪》之类的。但还是做了一些前期功课，微博有转发一篇关于堕天使昔拉的内容，在这里给肖哥的替身就是堕天使昔拉。除此之外，我在其他博客看到说，昔拉也是贪恋凡人的一个天使（不止他一个），所以个人认为这里不仅仅是肖对自己命运的把控，也是对Luke以及他女儿的不舍。当然也可以说是恋情。


End file.
